Rose
Roselin (Real name: Rachael) is a Halcyon operative and one of the mission coordinator on the story. She is the key character to the "Dawn Valley Incident", also known as Black Dawn. She appears to have crimson-coloured hair along with a brown jacket, black pants, and yellow shoes, along with the Raven given by The Freelancer. She was imprisoned in a government prison named Wargate. Rose's actual name is 'Rachael', as she said in the cutscene, Critical. The Freelancer rescued Rose from the government blacksite, Wargate, in the mission called "The Blacksite". Since being rescued from Wargate, Rose was promoted to Mission Coordinator to replace Wren, who was the former The Freelancer's Mission Coordinator. Rose does reminisce about her times as an operative, however. She is most likely a Technician, due to her capabilities of using the blowtorch and hacking a system during the events of Black Dawn, and her fondness for guns and explosives. In storyline 2007 Rose participates in the assassination of Jackdaw. Wren constantly insists that Jackdaw is dead since he "put 2 rounds and dropped a burning building on him". Rose is a confirmed witness of the event. 2012 Black Dawn Operation Black Dawn takes place in the Dawn Valley Research Lab located in the city of Phoenix, Arizona. The operation goes smoothly, as Rose and two unknown operatives breach the lab. The scientists are then taken hostage, after which Rose torches a door and hacks a computer. The scene then cuts to the crew escaping in a brown van as an explosion could be seen inside the lab from its windows. In the getaway van, Rose takes off her mask when suddenly Jackdaw stands in the middle of the road, firing a Thumper grenade launcher towards the van. The van crashes and Jackdaw shoots at the operatives with an S97. This kills two operatives and critically wounds Rose. Jackdaw escapes, and Rose is captured by the police. Halcyon Wren and The Director discuss the events of the Black Dawn incident and decide to locate and rescue Rose. Eventually, they trace her location to the maximum-security prison, Wargate. Soon after finding out, they hire The Freelancer to break Rose out. The Blacksite The Protagonist successfully rescues Rose from Wargate. She is given a RAVEN, which she utilizes against security forces if necessary. She contacts Wren for helicopter pickup and is able to safely escape. Rose Rose and The Director are sitting at a desk talking about Jackdaw after the events of the mission "The Blacksite". Rose, shocked to hear that Jackdaw is still alive, urges the Director to let her kill him when she gets the opportunity to do so. Later, she is promoted to become The Freelancer's Mission Coordinator. The Financier Rose is now in charge of the operation called "The Financier". Rose coordinates the actions of the player throughout the mission. She helps the player find the location of the safe if they can't find it within a few minutes. The Deposit Rose directs the protagonist during the operation "The Deposit". Rose assists the protagonist by giving them information and directing them towards completing the objective. Rose also attempts to negotiate with the police if you begin a loud heist. Critical Rose is in the Shooting Range using The Freelancer's RAVEN. Then The Freelancer comes to inform Rose that Wren needs her for a mission which he described as a critical mission. The Freelancer notices something weird about Rose, so they ask if she's alright. Rose says she is just tired, and then deflects it by asking if The Freelancer's RAVEN is a custom one. The Freelancer says it was gift from someone they used to know. Rose feels bad about taking it, but The Freelancer tells Rose that it's alright, and that The Freelancer is entrusting the RAVEN to her. At the end of the cinematic, Rose tells The Freelancer her real name, which is Rachael. Trivia * Rose's dialogue text is crimson, like her hair. * When going with the loud plan, Rose is mentioned by the Jackdaw in The Withdrawal, noting that she is missing out on the explosion. * This likely just implies that Jackdaw knows about Rose's preference for using explosives. * Rose is a cheerful character in the missions, however, she becomes cold if someone mentions her accident caused by Jackdaw. * Rose's codename is named after Roselin finches. This fits the bird naming pattern with Jackdaw, Sparrow, and Wren, as well as Halcyon and Phoenix. * Rose was likely spared by Jackdaw. This is supported by the fact that the 2 other operatives got shot 3 times, while Rose got shot only twice. Jackdaw could also have purposely left Rose to die, as he could have easily beaten or stabbed her to death. * Her real name is Rachael. This is revealed in the cutscene Critical. * And Subscribe to pewdiepie to get free UP9. * RACHAEL NAME IS MAKE THE ENTRY POINT BETTER!!!!11!! * Also Geometrical very gay for being toxic. * - DogeTB - Category:Characters